User talk:Gaarmyvet
Welcome! Congratulations on starting No Ordinary Family Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Tweaks Hello, I'm from the Wikia entertainment team and we are just going to perform a few tweaks to your main page to make it look nicer and help it show up in search engines. Regards Kmanwing (talk) 15:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC) wiki skin Hi Jim! We've bumped into each other on a couple other wikis before, but I just wanted to reach out here and say hi. I love that you've jumped right in on this wiki way before the show started! I'm having trouble reading things with this skin though, so I'd like to make a couple tweaks. You may have heard that we're rolling out a new look for Wikia soon, so I'd also like to help with that transition as well. As always, feel free to leave a message on my talk page anytime. —Scott (talk) 20:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) *I've tried to answer you twice on your talk page and IE will not cooperate. Please go ahead. Tweaks are always welcome!-- 00:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *BTW, please flag this wiki, if possible, to NOT have badges. They are a distraction.-- 00:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Come Back You need to come back to the site. It is an utter mess and wikia has abandoned it. This is a great show and I do not want to see its wiki become a steaming pile of bad.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:55, December 13, 2010 (UTC) * I've never watched the show. I started the wiki 'cause I thought the show sounded liked a Lost clone. After I started, I saw more promos and decided it was something completely different. The Wikia staff started making changes and I asked them to relieve me as bureaucrat. I suggest -- seriously -- that you go to Adoption requests and ask Wikia if you can run the thing.-- 11:29, December 13, 2010 (UTC)